River And Flood VS Fire and Flame
by Taraji
Summary: Sorkara, a unique blue roan brumby, seems the most wanted off all. Kalsi, her beloved mate, has trouble keeping her from harm. When Kalsi goes Missing its up to Riliri, the Stallion of Fire to keep her safe. But Half of him wants to steal her for his own.


The Mare, Stallion and the Ghost

The night was dark and the lightning cracked and forked down. The mysterious ebony horse was wandering on this sort of nights. A wild neigh was called and it sent shivers down the back of the great grullo, Kalsi, and his herd. His intelligent head raised high, his call echoing the call of the ghosts. He knew somewhere, far of in this storm, his beautiful blue roan mare, Sorkara, was giving birth to his children. His eyes were filled with worry and upset. The eerie call echoed again and Kalsi knew it was time to go. Giving a nicker to his herd he, set off towards the great mounting, something was haunting these mountains on this night and Sorkara was not safe alone this he felt in his gut. Kalsi knew that the ebony's ghost was around these mountains and so was Raliri the stallion of the night, but what made him fear most of all was Tinni, the stallion that knew nothing of pain or feelings. Kalsi knew that the stallion would be hunting for beautiful mare, such as Sorkara. Kalsi cantered on, his limbs stretching out trying to gain more ground. His coat was growing darker with sweat. Lifting his head he called and listened for an reply. The cool wind blew at his face making it hard for him to hear. There it was!

Kalsi knew it was not the eerie cry of the wind or the ghost nor the powerful cry of Raliri or Tinni. It was the soft and comforting cry of Sorkara. Suddenly Kalsi found him self galloping, stumbling here and there. He found him self going faster and faster. He tripped and fell down. Struggling to his feet he managed to make it on. Kalsi stopped and called again. He must find Sorkara, his heat was beating faster and faster. A bead of sweat fell from his nose. Kalsi struggled on throughout the wind and rain while above him a charcoal waterfall stood, one of the wind and the snow, mane flowing and then he was gone.

Sorkara stood panting steadily her sides heaved. She had been worn out giving birth to these two, one already dead. She struggled to her feet and nudged the sleeping filly. Sorkara knew that soon she must leave the small cave in which she gave birth. She began to walk the foal behind her making pitiful noises. She snorted and went back to it. Nudging it and encouraging it to its feet she moved off again, the foal following unsteadily. The wind rushed at her face and almost blew the young filly down Sorkara gave it a supporting nuzzle and moved out.  
Her auds pricked at the sound of a stallions call, it was Kalsi. Sorkara emitted a whinny of her own and began to trot. She made her way along the steep river bank and towards the water fall. Sorkara raised her dial and searched the cliff face for a way up. Her auds pricked when she sighted it. Moving along she found the small path she had used to get down. Pushing the foal in front of her she moved up slowly. Now and again she would call and wish to gallop all the way up, but the foal could not go that fast. The wind plastered them to the cliff face. Suddenly a new call fell on to Sorkara's ears.  
It was not Kalsi's powerful ring nor the ghosts eerie wail, but Tinni's call. Sorkara flattered her auds and started to shake, the iron grey moved along the small path. Tinni galloped full blast, spotting the mother and foal ahead he skidded banging into them. Sorkara stumbled back, but regained her balance just in time to see the small filly slip and fall over the edge. Letting out an angry squeal she launched her self down the ridge back to the small river. The water fall sprayed fell on her coat making her cool down but her heart was going faster. She nosed the dead foal and let out a loud wail. But the threat of Tinni was great as well, she sped off determined not to be caught by the stallion. She continued on calling for Kalsi as she went her hart racing. Suddenly she felt hot breath at her side and she shied away. Tinni spun to face her and tried to herd her back towards the waterfall and the path. Sorkara turned and kicked at the stallion she would not leave Kalsi, the only thing she cared about in her life. Her hart thumped loudly as she galloped on ignoring the bite on her rump. Her hooves tore up the soft wet ground. Suddenly Kalsi flew past her and launched him self on the iron grey ,his ivories bared and his hooves glinting. Tinni ran full pelt at Kalsi, who dodged and slammed into Tinni's side as he raced past. Tinni over balenced and fell but rolled back onto his feet. Kalsi reared , stricking out with both feet the jumped away taking Sorkara with him. He lead her quickly along the wide palin and up into a thick gum forest, with Tinni hot on their heels. Soon Kalsi was desprat. He ran to the river which was flowing dangerously fast. Sorkara knew what he had planned but it could not work the river was to wide. Suddenly she felt Kalsi push her in and the ice cold water made her freeze for a second, She struggled to the surface and kicked out trying to make her way to the bank, She felt Kalsi beside her pushing her to the side. Then she felt land beneath her feet. The two dragged them selves to the bank and lay there shivering. Kalsi struggled to his feet and looked back at Tinni who was standing watching the two with pure hate in his eyes.

Kalsi lead Sorkara back to the herd, which greeted her with much happiness. Sorkara kept looking back her ears down and her eyes depressed. Kalsi knew that she was thinking about her dead foal. He moved to her side and nipped her on the withers before he lead his herd on, towards Queens ridge and Stone Flat. Kalsi knew that there , hopeful, Tinni would leave him alone. Sorkara followed her muzzle touching his rump. Kalsi raised his head testing the air. Soon he had lead them to the safety of the flat. Sorkara felt like something was wrong, her ears flicked uncertainly and her body shook. Kalsi went to stand just above the herd and listened. A sight caught his eyes, down on the plain his herd had only graze on last night, was humans. The sight made Kalsi eyes sore and made him angry. Why were humans here, all the cattle had gone because of the oncoming winter. Kalsi made a little upset noise but did not worry further, along as they stayed away form his herd he was fine. Sorkara grazed uncertainly, this place had a strange smell. All the other time she had been all to happy to graze and run in these golden fields but now it was different. Raising her head Sorkara caught sight of a magnificent bird with ebony plumage. Sorkara knew that the black stallion wandered these Mountains and that was probably what made her nervous. Shifting her gaze to the line of trees at the far end of the flat she caught sight of bay, he eyes narrowed. Moving closer she called softly. Out of the bushes burst a small colt, his bay coat shining in the sun that was creeping down lower into the sky. Sorkara nudged the bay on the shoulder then she raised her head and glanced around, looking for his parents. She then gave out a shrill whinny, but there was no reply. She nuzzled the colt again.  
Suddenly Kalsi's call brought her to alertness. Turning her head Sorkara wondered what was wrong. Then the foul scent drifted to her maw. Men!  
Cantering to Kalsi, bay at her side, Sorkara gave him a small nudge.

Soon it began to rain and the soft soil was running in to a marsh. Kalsi wanted to move the herd higher, but some fear stopped him, for above them ran the Murryrayer River. Kalsi knew that it was a fast wide river and would be hard to cross with the bay foal, which Sorkara had named Tarrie. Slowly he grazed his herd up the mountain. Kalsi gave Sorkara a small nip and lead them on, he knew that they must cross now, it they were to cross at all. By now the rain was pouring heavily down and was almost hurting Sorkara's back. She watched as Kalsi waded across the river. Tarrie could just make it across. 

With Tarrie walking next to Sorkara they entered the water. Step by step the began to move. The cold water made Sorkara shiver but she kept moving steadily. A Sudden worried niegh from Kalsi made her look up. There was a wall of water come straight for her.

Sorkara was washed off her feet. Her head went under water and the ice cold liquid filled her ears, eyes and nose. She kicked out and struggled to the surface. Breathing in deeply she could see Kalsi running along the side. Ahead she saw Tarrie struggling his head bobbing in and out of the water. Kicking out she swam with the current and found her self by Tarrie side. She gripped his mane and kicked towards the bank. Kalsi had gone farther ahead and was waiting for the two to come. When they passed he grabbed Tarrie neck as well pulling the foal and Sorkara on to the bank. Sorkara lay there panting her nose found its way to Kalsi. She breathed his scent in and smiled nuzzling his neck. Struggling to her feet she alowed Kalsi to lead her and the foal back to the herd.

Kalsi lead the herd higher up and soon it stopped raining, but the river stopped them from crossing back. Tarrie started to get all hyper, he bucked and kicked and ran around in circles. Kalsi watched with a strange exspession, his eyes following the colts everymove. Sorkara called to him and nuzzled his side. Kalsi riased his head and snorted. He had thought he heard a call, not a bird calll, nor a call of a mare and foal, it was the call of a stallion. It cam from the other side of the river. Leaving the herd, in the steadily growing darkness, with no sound he travel back down the moutains, hooves not leaving a mark or making a noise. He creapt through the bushes and found him self back at the river. Sure enough the cry came again. Peering through the blackness he caught sight of a grey stallion Tinni. Kalsi snorted in anger and left the herd. Tinni had actually followed him and was now looking for a way across. As he made his way back to the herd he frowned, ahead of him, on the branch of an old gum tree, sat a silver eagle. The eagle took flight and swooped once at Kalsi. Then it flew off again and Kalsi followed. Soon Kalsi realised that he was totally lost. Letting out a cry he looked around for the silver eagle that had now lead him right to the top of a cliff. Looking down he thought that it was a dead end. Suddenly he noticed it. There was a ledge just in jumping distance. Leaping down on he managed to make it with out slipping. Calling out loudly he followed the eagle again. Suddenly infront of him stood the most handsome stallion ever. It was black, a ghost.

Kalsi stepped nearer his heart skipping a beat, why would he approached on such a night as this one? His ears were pricked to the slightest sounds and his head tilted to the right, his eyes not dareing to leave the illusion infront of him. The wind howled suddenly, no, it was no wind which had howled. The call of the dingo echoing the same sound over and over again. Warning, warning, warning, Danger, danger, danger. Kalsi blinked, Sorkara! When his attention turned back to the stallion it was gone, no trace of it lay on the air or the ground. Shaking his head slowly the horse turned from the cliff face and wandered down the rocky edge. Clip, Clop, clip. His hooves seemed to echo as the silence bore apon him. What now. How could he return to his herd? Where was his herd? Panick struck Kalsi. Ahead a cry came and he raised his head upwards. It was because of that bird his was here now, And what of Sorkara and his other mare's? Tinni could not be stopped while Kalsi was not there. Worry ran through his spine as he stood. Looking over what seemed the world and the night bore onwards, and brought danger with it.


End file.
